


Demons love

by portiaburk40



Series: Demon brides [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Amnesia, Attempted Rape, Ben is a demon, Demon/Human Relationship, Desk Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, HEA, Hux dies within the first chapter, Mating Marks, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Ben Solo, Professor solo, Rey is 16, The demon king and his wife is in this one, ben looks 25, but her memory was taken, destined mates, not a slow burn, rey is Bens bride, teacher student relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-08 13:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portiaburk40/pseuds/portiaburk40
Summary: She has no memory of being married to a demon or claimed but sixteen year old rey finds herself in a predicament she must get out of she is bound to her English teacher mr solo who also happens to be a demon who is determined to make her remember that she is his forever but she is just sixteen. She followed hux another demon who she thought was her boyfriend to that weird school with her mothers enthusiastic consent





	1. Chapter 1

She runs as fast as she can, there is a highway on the edge of the woods where the school is at! She has to escape this place demons exist and they take girls as there brides!

He appears in front of her an evil grin blood on his mouth it is artimus a friend of hux her now dead recent ex boyfriend! 

She does not remember much of anything other then the piece of shit hux  on top of her tearing at her clothes before her teacher mr solo snatched him off of her and tore his head off! Mr solos dark whiskey eyes enraged his teeth gritted bare. 

Rey screamed as she ran after that, she had to get the hell away from this place! 

Her mother told her it was a private school one of the best.  Her and her mother had never been close but she was still her mother. She would return home! She wanted to go home! 

Kira sent her to a weird school deep in the forest. And when she tried to call or write nothing was returned. Why she wondered why! She flagged down a car with a couple. She was scared and breathing fast. Not understanding her head throbbed not remembering just flashes. Hux had hit her hard! Knocking her down her head knocking hard against a tree!

She sat in a hospital after the couple took her there. She asked the doctor to call her mother. “I have not got an answer from your mother honey.” Doctor holdo said kindly. “But I called your teacher.” Reys eyes widened she shook her head “no not him please.” 

Thats when Ben came in. Rey shrank from him. He kindly looked at holdo and said “thank you for finding my student in time a lot went on with her.” The doctor said. “Yes we have done a rape kit and it turned out clean.” Dr holdo also went on to say. “She was attacked and traumatized pretty badly Mr solo. But her attacker didn’t get as far as to rape her.

He closed his eyes in relief “Yes thank you.” 

He walked over to rey after the doctor left. “You really should not have left my darling.” He said calmly softly. His voice almost comforting it would have been had she not known what he was! Rey backed away “stay away from me Mr solo!” 

He just sat across from her. “How much do you remember sweetheart.” He said softly a gentle look in his eyes, he was practically a stranger his look did nothing but make her afraid.  Rey put up her chin defiantly “I’m not your sweetheart you monster!”  He ignored that. And repeated the question.

She finally told him “hux tried to bite me. And...rape me! That’s all! Maybe bits and pieces of stuff weird stuff before that!”

She remembered gentle kisses that were not hux her boyfriends dreaming of them when she was thirteen she remembered dark hair and eyes similar to this mans or demons as Mrs Rose informed her as his kisses where chaste and sweet at the time it was a romantic fantasy she had thought, she was only thirteen.

Romance long died after she turned fourteen though. Also witnessed her mother’s many men she would bring home more like imhuman morons! She thought.

”All of you are monsters she spat! And I want to go home!” He gently put both his hands on her shoulders pulling her close her face inches from his. He was always gorgeous she thought ever since she followed hux her then boyfriend to that awful and weird school. Also her mother paying the tuition to send her to that school.

She  found herself instantly drawn to her English teacher as well often having fantasies about him eating her pussy out while she was on top of his desk. 

She was a virgin but no stranger to letting hux finger her every now and then and making out, before she found out he wasn’t even fucking human and he was bent on owning her like some kind of slave! He had told her once he bit her he would fuck her raw then his friends would as well! The fucking bastard! 

“You are home rey you belong to me!” Ben said softly looking at her mouth. “No I do not belong to anyone least of all you monster!”  she spit venom in her words. Ben grew angry his mouth crushed on hers she squeaked then instantly melted into him why was this familiar why was she responding kissing him back rey remembered herself and bit his lip. He pushed her away. 

She demanded the doctor give her mother another call! There was no success. Rey was miserable “it seems you have to go back with mr solo rey.” Dr holdo said gently. She scowled and reluctantly got in his car. Ben smiled in satisfaction looking at her with dark bright eyes. 

Damn him!

NOTES

DECIDED TO DO ANOTHER STORY DIFFERENT COUPLE SAME SCHOOL 😈😈😈

KUDOS COMMENT BOOKMARK ARE APPRECIATED 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

He went before the demon king it seems his bride was a sixteen year old rich girl that followed her pathetic boyfriend a demon by the name of armitage hux to the school.

She thought he was human the idiot obviously lied to her.

Kira the mother sold the girl to him when she was thirteen. Rey was born out of wedlock not really knowing  her father Kira was a spoiled rich socialite that spread her pussy around. Was self centered and getting old she spent her fathers fortune on plastic surgery trying to stay young. After turning forty! 

She was more then happy to give over her daughter to the highest bidder. Never actually caring for the girl. But Ben insisted on the women keeping the girl until she was sixteen he wasn’t in a habit of claiming children. Even though the girl did have romantic dreams of him. He was flattered and he had to admit the girl was adorable. 

Rey was prettier then her mother. Kira was all fake beauty and red lips where rey was natural beauty and soft pink lips. She smelled of jasmine and vanilla. And she was all his! He relished in killing hux for trying to take her. He also relished in just how much defiance was in her as well how much fight. His rey was spirited! 

She was formidable worth the taming.

He would tame her.

She still didn’t remember that her mother had all but giving her to him. 

He smirked as he went over the lessons in class. Looking at her. Rey rolled her eyes trying to ignore him. “So where is your boy toy rey?” Her friend Amy asked. Rey looked at her. “Oh umm didn’t you hear he got sent home and we broke up! She lied. He had a small cock anyway!” Amy giggles at that.

Then a flyer was passed onto her desk.

She looked at it.

A good looking dark headed boy smiled at her she just looked at him then the paper.

**party in the woods at the point weed and beer!**

Well she supposed she would go if it got her a chance to get high and drink. “Hey Amy!” Rey said pointing at the paper “you goin!” Amy looked at it. “Oh yaaas let’s do this girl!” Amy was her best friend and her roommate also. Plus she kept eyeing the dark headed guy that gave rey the flyer saying how hot he was. 

Rey wasn’t interested but she could tell her friend was. She felt mr solos eyes on her now that was one whatever he was that interested her far to much she got up after class. Amy left before her. “Rey stay behind it’s about your paper.” She turned towards him. As soon as all the others left. 

“So how did I do?” He showed her the paper. It had a C on it. “You could have done better sweetheart.” Rey rolled her eyes her chin going up. “It’s a passing grade Mr solo and the subject was boring I never did like Romeo and Juliet!” He raised his eyebrows and got close “oh and why is that? They are considered romantic.”

Rey just spat “I thought they were both foolish and immature there Love was not real are lasting plus the ending was awful and idiotic!” 

He couldn’t resist “so you would never kill yourself over a guy!” She signed. “Of course not!” 

“If he wants to die because he can’t live without me go ahead but I wouldn’t be dumb enough to follow!” He smiled leaning close. Rey stared as his lips damn he had gorgeous lips so full sensual suddenly her mind went up in flames and she didn’t think. Her lips were on his kissing him. He pulled her close “mine!” He growled against her mouth. “Mine!” As his tongue entered and he pulled her in his lap. Grinding into her she felt his heat and hardness and she responded meeting his thrust. She screamed against his mouth her wetness covering his slacks as she climaxed on him. 

She breathed fast shaking as he buried his face in her throat. Hux had never made her feel like this never made her want to pull his dick out and just give herself to him.

Rey come back to reality she sat back realizing just what she had done her hands over her mouth! She cried out tears in her eyes. She practically attacked her teacher Mr Solo! 

She got off as if he scalded her and ran! She had to get out of that classroom!

Tonight she would go to that party pretend to have a good time get a little high and escape this awful place nobody owned her especially not her demon teacher despite wanting him to dick her six ways from Sunday. She would go home to her mother yes her mother and go to a normal school! 

NOTES

HMM DENIAL IS NOT JUST A RIVER IN EGYPT PARTY NIGHT AND LETS SEE HOW BEN TAKES REYS ESCAPE ALSO POOR REY HER MOTHER IS NOT WHAT SHE THINKS 

 


	3. Chapter 3

He got a call from the demon king and his wife there was a party in the woods that needed dealing with a few of the demon students were there that were desperate to get there dicks wet with some of the girls they didn’t care how as well. A few force mated the girls the demons Kings wife the lotus demanded  “you have to stop this ben finn and Poe will go with you!”

Finn stood up and so did poe. “The human girls often got hurt bad at these things!” Poe had said. “Go now” the demon king commanded. Ben nealed before him. “As you wish my king.” His duty was to protect his students especially the young girls. He left with poe and finn.

Later in their dorm Rey got ready with Amy who was excited. They both put on jeans and halter tops Amy talked her into it she wanted them to look sexy. Amy wanted to look sexy for her hook up with Brian.  “His name is Brian and he came here on a scholarship a football one I got me a fucking footballer rey!” Amy was a cute blonde always attention hungry rey thought. She put in her loop ear rings while rey put in her small pearl ones. And they both applied lip gloss. While looking in the mirror before leaving.

Rey had meant the guy in the hallway she sensed something off about him she had always felt hux was different from most guys when she was dating him. It’s the same with this guy. He smelled a certain way. In fact he had a certain almost inhuman stench but as far as she knew no human could ever scent demons!

He smirked at her while Amy was all over him. Rey walked in on them right before Amy sent him out of their room. They were half dressed rey grimaced having to cover her eyes because Amy had her hands down the guys pants.

Her escape plan still in place she also stuck close to Amy worried about her. Maybe she could get her to come with her.

The music was loud lots of dancing. The smell got stronger rey knew these were not human guys. It was an inhuman stench! How come she could smell them! They were all demons looking to get pussy and her and Amy were actually the only girls there! She could smell the weed as well!  Rey realized they were the meal and in real danger! It was a god damned trap!

Amys eyes widened! In fear!  “W...here are the other girls!” She was looking around frantically scared. Brian smiled the smile not reaching his black eyes. “This is a special party for just you two!” He said in a sickly sweet voice. Rey got in front of Amy and backed away with Amy behind her. She drew out a knife pushed Amy down and put it threw one guys throat then grabbed Amy and ran. 

Knowing exactly where to go. They stopped suddenly Amy screaming as one popped up in front of them smiling evilly that’s when, Ben appears and snaps his neck. Then looks straight at her his dark eyes alight in a rage. Then he stands in front of her! Was he....protecting her she thought!

That’s when Rey runs with Amy towards the highway they ran down the road she did her research the weaker demons could not get past the forest. They saw a sheriffs car and flagged it down. The Sheriff immediately got out. Got the girls in the car. Looked around and drove away.

Ben flew ahead seeing his rey safely in the back of Sheriff Hudson’s car. With the girl Amy. Poe and finn taking care of the demons who dared try to trap his bride! It enraged him he had to claim her soon as his wife and mate. That way no other, would touch her! He had already marked her. But as long as he didn’t bite her she was still free and in danger. 

At the sheriffs office rey called her mother with Amy sobbing her head on her shoulder. “Rey darling how is the school.” Her mother said lightly as if she was oblivious to where she had sent her! Rey swallowed. “It’s the worst mother I’m...I’m at the town sheriffs station come and get me and my friend Amy please I want to go home!” Nothing was said but a click of the line. “Mom!” Rey said tears building in her eyes. She never knew why her mother was like this. 

Amy fell asleep so did rey. When Ben walked in. “You need to control your bride Ben” the sheriff said looking on the sleeping girls. “Plus rey needs to learn the truth about her mother she still thinks she belongs with that hateful woman!” 

Ben signs looking on his rey “I know Adam.”

”She doesn’t remember!” The sheriff signs looks at him and shakes his head as he goes to his office. 

 It was decided that Amy would be sent home her parents were called.

Rey awoke to Amy being gone. And being told her parents came and got her. 

“No no no!”  She sobbed. “Where is my mother I called her she...she is supposed to be here!” Then she saw Ben and yelled “no! I’ll not go with him no!” Ben took her in his arms she struggled and cried. “Rey your mother is not coming!” 

“What no she has to I...I told her I wanted to go home!” 

“Rey listen to me your mother sold you to me when you were thirteen your my bride rey you were promised to me I’m your home sweetheart!” She shook her head crying in his arms.

”no I don’t believe you no!” He buried his nose in her chestnut hair breathing in her scent. “You know it’s true rey you know my darling!” He said softly. Thats when flashes of memories of her mother not giving a damn about her not giving her the belonging are love she longed for flashed before her. She sobbed in Bens arms. He picked her up and flew out of the sheriffs office back to the school.

Taking her to his rooms.

 

“Ben she croaked exhausted stay with me!”

He laid her down on his bed and laid down beside her his dark wings over her “of course sweetheart anything for you.” His arms around her holding her as she let him hold her close and she fell into an exhausted sleep.

Not only did his darling girl lose a friend tonight but the truth about her mother was realized tonight he thought he didn’t like feeling his reys pain.  As he held his girl.

Finn, Poe and the demon king looked on _she will be fine he silently told them_

_You have to claim her soon are there will be more after her the demon king told him_

_I know ben said but I want her willing to get used to me to feel the belonging she seeks the demon king smiled I understand_

finn and Poe smiled as well and they walked out of the room.

Ben held rey possessively And protectively. Kissing her lips and neck before sleeping himself.

NOTES

THIS WAS A BIT SAD 😢

KUDO COMMENT BOOKMARK IF YOU LIKE 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

She had meant the demon queen and her ladies and friends Rose and Paige the tico sisters they were happily married to demons in fact the demon queen was pregnant with her and the kings first child. Lotus told her as she sat with her in the parlor at the house above the school grounds. “I wanted to escape as well I did not expect to have a demon as a husband rey.” 

“I also did not know how much danger I was to other demons without being claimed and mated by my husband. I have a lotus blossom scent.” 

“The scent that demons crave with lust but to also drain you as well!” Rey said lotus smiled “yes my husband marked me as a child to protect me and make me his as well.” She looked at reys chest the mark above her breast. 

“You are claimed as well for protection Rey.” Rey looked down. Then rolled her eyes. “Only because my mother sold me to ben!” She said bitterly. Lotus put her arms around her tenderly hugging her in comfort the queen was sweet and she smelled good.

“That is only partly true rey your mother was a self centered woman yes, but she did you a favor rey trust me you see you have the ability to scent demons no human has that ability plus you entice them as well.” 

Ben came in smiling and bowing before lotus. “Ben I was just getting to know your bride.” She got up on her very pregnant stomach. “But I think I will take a rest.” Her husband the king coming in and escorting his wife away to their rooms. She was very beautiful rey thought. 

Then she looked at Ben her hazel eyes bright and clear.  

 

“Is..is it true what she told me.” Rey said looking at him her hazel eyes wide.

 

 

Ben bent down before her. His hands on hers. “Yes” He told her honestly. “You can sense demons and scent them also entice them” He says pulling her closer. His face buried in her stomach he kisses it. Rey can’t help but moan softly that feels good. He looks up his whiskey brown eyes shining out at her.

He could not resist her.

She goes down to her knees and her lips are on his. 

They kiss tongues tangling. He’s pulling her closer. His hands caressing underneath her shirt. Cupping her breast kneading them she leans in for more. He kisses down her throat, she runs her fingers through his hair. She inhales his scent. “You smell good for a demon Ben.” He smiles against her throat. As he lays her underneath him. Unbuttoning her shirt kissing her laced bra breast she moans breathlessly leaning into that mouth for more. His finger unbutton her Jean shorts and slip in between her panties “oh rey sweetheart your soaked for me aren’t you” rey leans into his fingers as he caresses her as one finger enters her. “Mmmp” is all she says. 

He finger fucks her until she’s climaxing and fluttering around his fingers as he swallows her screams with his lips. 

They lay there breathless rey reaches over and returns the favor by unbuttoning his jeans and smiling wickedly as she runs her hands up and down his cock until he groans and cums all over her soft hands. Then she brings her fingers to her mouth licking them. Ben reaches up after snatches her head to him and captures her mouth with his. 

She was his forever!

NOTES

SO THAT HAPPENED 😈 IN CASE OF CONFUSION LOTUS IS REY FROM DEMONS BRIDE 🥰

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

He could barely concentrate on his lesson when rey wore her uniform inappropriately and looked at him like that. Also she happened to set in the front row with her legs slightly spread he could smell her arousal.

His eyes dilated he knew she wasn’t wearing anything under that skirt but lacy panties naughty girl he thought. 

Amy FaceTimed her Ben let her keep contact with her friend. Amy was going to a public school in the city. She was doing much better there. After what happened. Besides rey had other friends that were brides of the demon protectors students named Damon and Stefan assigned to her to protect her. Elena and Katherine.  Rey found she liked them.

She also found she liked tormenting her teacher and  future husband. 

_See me after class you naughty girl he said in her mind._  

She discovered he could get in her mind and they could communicate and didn’t mind it like she thought she would.

”I will see you guys later.” She told Elena and Katherine. She was grinning both girls rolled there eyes and looked at both her and Ben. “You two are impossible” both Damon and Stefan put there arms around there girls “come on give them some umm time” Damon said a wicked smirk on his lips. Stefan just laughed and left with Katherine while Damon kissed Elena on her hair. And dragged her away.

Ben dragged her towards him “finally alone” she said she had hungered for him ever since this morning she had been there for the past three months and they had been seeing each other as well the past three months. But he had only had his fingers in her and his tongue in her pussy making her come over and over screaming his name. 

“You have been a naughty girl rey!” He turned her over bending her over his desk. She smiled. “Yes sir I have very naughty.” She told him breathless already even more wet between her legs.

“How should I punish you sweetheart!” 

“You should spank me sir.” She moaned getting very very wet between her legs.

She felt the first sting as he slapped her ass. He whispered naughty girl in her ear and he slapped her again rubbed her sweet little ass and slapped again she was getting wetter as she moaned then he caressed her ass and he turned her around kissing her as he pulled off her panties and his fingers went inside her pussy she raised her hips wailing fucking his fingers until she climaxed. 

He removed them licking her essence off. She tasted good. They were both breathing fast then he pulled her in his lap unbuttoned her shirt kissing her breast licking her nipples sucking them rey unbuttoned his slacks she was ready he raised her up and eased her down on his cock she winced as he thrust fully inside her tight wet warmth taking her virginity. She started to move slowly kissing him sobbing in pleasure mixed with pain until she speeded up and he fucked into her spilling his seed deep inside her. 

She clasped on him breathing fast. Shaking with pleasure “wow” she breathed. He kissed her passionately gently. Smiling then she got off of him. He abjusted himself and she adjusted herself. Straightened her hair. They both walked out of the classroom hand in hand. 

Rey moved out of the dorms and into Bens rooms, she wanted to live with him. Tonight he would bite her and claim her as his wife he smiled at the thought. His rey his love. 

NOTES THIS REY WAS A BIT NAUGHTY 😈

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

A feast was prepared for them. For their special night.  Rose and Paige helped her get ready for ben with Elena and Katherine.

Rey found out her memories of Ben marking her were taking by Hux! Stolen so that she would be free reign to any demon her powers not only were to scent them but end them as well the only one she would never be able to kill would be her husband and mate. 

Hux was determined to control her. So he erased her memory of Ben and her mother’s deal. And Bens claim.

A red dress was laid out it was beautiful she put it on. While Paige did her hair. Elena and rose helped with her make up while Katherine  picked out her shoes. 

“You look beautiful rey.” Elena said. Katherine hugged her close. “I can’t wait for Stefan to make me his.” Elena signed. “Me as well.” Rey smiled kissing both girls hair. Elena a pretty brunette and Katherine a pretty red head. 

She walked out to a very handsome and waiting ben before a table full of food. She smiled they sat and began to eat.

The girls left with finn, Poe, Stefan, Damon, looking on with their  king and queen grinning. The demon king come up behind his wife putting his arms around her his chin on her shoulder “those two look content that rey girl looks settled.” Lotus smiles leaning against her husband “her memory is back and she is accepting him.” He kisses her neck.  And They leave for their home. They leave the two. 

As the rest head out as well.

Leaving Ben and rey alone.

After they eat rey could smell Bens arousal he smelled of sex it aroused her. “I can smell you sweetheart.” Ben said huskily.

That’s when rey jumped on him kissing him her legs around him. Undoing his tie, unbuttoning his shirt, her hands all over him. As he held her up grinning kissing and biting a little on her lovely lips.

He takes her to his bed and lays her down on it he buries his head between her gorgeous little tits and licks her nipples. She whimpers holding his head to them then his mouth travels down to her pussy kissing licking and sucking until she is keening and pushing it on his face as he licks inside her until she orgasms on his face. Then he kisses his way back up until finding her lips again as they divulge the rest of their clothes and he enters her thrusting into her over and over until she screams his name. And cums all over his cock.

He feels her surround him he sets up with her still inside her her legs around him and bites the mark above her breast. Pleasure keens through her as she shakes and cums once again on his cock. He thrust fast and hard and she takes and gives back. Until they both clasp breathing hard. His head on her breast. 

“I love you sweetheart.” 

She smiles breathless and sated “I know.” He laughs. 

And rolls her beneath him and they go again. Rey is his wife now. Her teacher is her husband but he is also a demon she feels content Ben is her home.

The End

NOTES

THATS ALL FOLKS THANKS TO YOU GUYS WHO STUCK WITH THIS 

KUDOS BOOKMARK COMMENT THANKS 😊


End file.
